


We deserve better

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Exes, F/M, Getting Back Together, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Six months after the break up Shannon sees her at a party and he can't help but walk up to her. Will the night end with them ending up back together?





	

He really hadn’t expected to see her there that night. Hadn’t seen her at any party since they broke up 6 months ago, eventually he’d assumed she’d left town. All to get away from him.  
But when she approached him, drink in hand, her pretty face smiling at him, he wondered if that had really been the case.  
“Long time no see, Shannon.” She said, pulling him into a hug that he happily returned. “How are you?”  
“I’m good, yeah things are going well.”  
“So I’ve heard, congrats on the new album! It’s amazing.”  
“Thank you, you look great by the way.”  
“Thanks, I feel great.” She grinned and Shannon felt happy for her, she seemed to mean it.  
“So what’s new in your life? Did you move back to New York or?”  
“Yeah, I was able to get a transfer soon after we broke up. I’m just in town for Andrea’s birthday party.”  
“Oh.” Shannon didn’t know how to continue, the subject of their break up still messed with his brain. “And um, you like it? In New York I mean.”  
She shrugged before taking a sip from her drink, Shannon still remembered how to make it for her.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not LA but it’s nice.”  
“Look, I know this is gonna sound strange but… I miss you. A lot.” Shannon said and he could see her face taking on a more somber look than he’d like.  
“I miss you too. We had a good thing going for us, just too bad it didn’t work out.” She took another sip before carefully replacing the somber look with a smile. Shannon wanted to say something but found there was nothing he could say so he just smiled a sad smile at her.  
“It was good to see you, Shannon.” She touched his arm and he felt like his skin was burning, he didn’t know he’d missed her touch so much.  
“You too.”

The rest of the night passed in a bit of a blur, Shannon kept on drinking and even if he could see Jared keeping an eye on him his own eyes kept traveling to his ex-girlfriend. She was back to smiling and laughing with her friends and Shannon couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted her to smile and laugh with him like that again, didn’t have the energy to care that he was being selfish. He wanted her back.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was moving towards her. Her friends glared at him when he approached her and asked her to dance, however she didn’t care about her friends and let him lead her to the dance floor with a smile on her face.  
Feeling her body close to him and the fact that she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself did things to Shannon’s head. Her hips moving in time with his, her hands tugging at his hair, her gasps as he traced patterns across her skin. His head was swimming and when she turned to face him Shannon couldn’t help but bring his lips to hers.  
She eagerly responded and less than an hour later they were at his house, clothes being discarded as they made their way to the bedroom.

Shannon woke up the next morning by the shrill ring of his cell phone. He wasn’t surprised to see his brother’s name on the caller display and answered it.  
While he spoke his overnight guest stirred from her sleep and simply watched him until he finished the call.  
“Was that Jared?” She asked when he put the phone away and slumped down on the bed again, turning to her as he mumbled a response.  
“Yeah, he needs me in the studio.” He cuddled up to her and breathed in her scent.  
“It’s like 6 in the morning.” She said incredulously but only got a chuckle in response.  
“Yeah, well you know he’s never cares about that.”  
“Yeah…” She wiggled put of his arms. “I know.”  
Shannon sat up and watched as she gathered up her clothes and got dressed.  
“I didn’t say I had to leave yet, you know.” He said smoothly and patted the spot beside him on the bed.  
“But you’re going to leave eventually, Shannon.” She turned around with a sigh, running a hair through her messy hair. “And I don’t wanna be around for that.”  
“Baby…”  
“Look, Shannon. I’ve missed you and I’d love to start over with you but I will never be able to compete with your work. It’s your life and I could never ask you to give that up for me.”  
Shannon felt his heart drop at her words, they’d had this conversation 6 months ago and it wasn’t easier the second time.  
“I love you, Shannon. I do, I always have but we both deserve to be with someone who can give us what we need.”  
Even though he didn’t want to Shannon knew she was right. That didn’t mean it was easy to have her walk up to the bed and place a kiss on his cheek.  
“It really was good to see you again, Shannon.”

It wasn’t until she had walked out of the room that he answered her with a tear running down his face.  
“Good to see you too.“


End file.
